Breaking the Contract
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: Pansy Parkinson is being forced into a marriage contract. Unless she can get some other pureblood wizard fall in love with her And get her pregnant. Who does she pick? Well, the youngest son of one of the wizarding world's largest families... Ron Weasley. But given their history, will he tell her to piss of or will he help her...Break the Contract?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey all. This is one of my few non dramiones. This is a Ronsy idea i had with the same idea as RZZMG, Pansy getying with Ron to avoid a marriage contract. I hope you all enjoy the teaser ;) ❤ all my fans. And also, seeing as this is something im not too experienced with, the pairing I mean, please review your thoughts. ?MP_

.~Three Months Ago~

"Pansy Elladora Parkinson, you are going to marry a suitable Pureblood man and that is final! We have already worked out the contract with Xerxes' parents." Pansy's mother stated, sipping her tea daintily.

Pansy wanted to rail and wail and whinge at the unfairness of all of this. She could've sworn after Lord Voldemort's downfall her parents would become more reasonable with their expectations. Apparently she gave her parents far too much credit. They still expected her to be some sort of twisted sex toy, baby making factory for a Greek Durmstrang graduate.

"So I can't marry who I want? You told me when I graduated I'd have some sort of a choice! Is there any way to go back to his parents and say 'Sorry, we made a mistake we want to let our daughter make her own decisions'? I refuse." she stated, pacing in front of her parents defiantly. Pansy's father smirked and looked at her over the rim of his glass of firewhiskey.

"Certainly not. You are going to do what all Pureblood daughters do and marry someone of our choice. The decision is final." he replied diplomatically. Pansy stamped her foot.

"No. I won't do it." she answered back. Her father stared at her, creating an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"You have no choice. If you break the contract, you lose your inheritance. You'll be completely penniless. And the only ways to break it would be to become pregnant with another man's baby and marry whatever poor sob you get to sleep with you." her father laughed maniacally. Pansy's eyes filled with angry tears as she stamped up to her room.

She slammed the door to her bedroom shut and began to pick things up and break them. First was an expensive Chinese heirloom vase her mother had given her; then a fancy Victorian dollhouse, a porcelain and gold detailed china tea set, all smashed to bits. She stared at the mess for a few moments before gathering her stash of galleons and her clothes and such into a rucksack.

Half an hour later, her rucksack was packed and she was staring around her room one last time. And then she apparated out of Parkinson Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

~Present Day~

Pansy sat at Florean's Ice Cream Parlour eating a large banana split to herself. She was still looking for a pureblood wizard to court until she got pregnant and he proposed. She scoured the crowd, looking for familiar wizards she knew the blood status of. She took a piece of vanilla ice cream and a piece of banana onto her spoon and ate it slowly.

A commotion arose inside the shop and Pansy looked up. She saw a flash of familiar fiery hair and an idea lit off in her head. She whispered one word as a sly Slytherin smile decorated her face.

"Weasley."

Ron turned towards the woman whose pram he had knocked over, thankfully empty, apologizing profusely as he walked through the parlour towards the doors. He knew Florean would bring his triple decker chocolate sundae banana split once he got to his table. As he reached it, he noticed a beautiful woman sitting there. She had shoulder length black hair, a deliciously curvy figure and she was eating a banana split like it was her last meal.

 _This gir_ l, he thought, _has some serious Mrs. Weasley potential._

"Excuse me Miss, may I sit here? You see this is normally my table and well, it's already occupied." he asked. A low chuckle arose from the petite woman.

"Merlin, listen to that...a Weasley actually sounding like a gentlemen." Pansy snarked quietly.

"I'm sorry have we met?" he questioned, trying to look underneath her large, black sunhat. She tipped her head upwards and a smirk replaced her smile.

"Oh a few times. You called me a dirty slag and I called you a worthless blood traitor. But who wants to dwell on the past Weasel." she purred seductively.

"Parkinson! Get out of my chair!" he roared. Pansy stayed rooted where she sat, on her plump, ice cream eating rump.

"No. Pull up another chair Weasley, let's catch up like old school chums." Pansy said, touching his arm gently. Ron looked down at her as if she'd gone mental.

"Have you gone thick or something? Not five years ago you tried to sell my best friend out to Snape. Sod off bint and get out of my chair!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Again, my answer is no. Come on Weasel, let's let bygones be bygones and get to know each other. Otherwise you will miss out on your triple decker chocolate sundae banana split combo and that would be a shame because it is a delicious treat for warm days like today. " she purred on, watching him discreetly survey her body.

 _Oh come on you thick wanker fall for it already._ She thought to herself.

A few minutes later, Ron was pulling up a chair beside her. He looked at her anxiously at first, but contemplatively when he noticed how beautiful her eyes were. The left half of his face curled into a small smile.

"Alright. I have to admit, a girl with such great taste in ice cream is worth it." he said as he dipped his finger into her melting strawberry ice cream.

She scowled at him as she gather more ice cream onto her spoon and then pointed it at him.

"Even she is a former Slytherin?" she asked. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Even the slipperiest of sneaky Slytherin snakes." he said as he moved to try and steal her spoonful.

"Keep that in mind. And Merlin, didn't your mum teach you any manners. You do NOT just delve into someone else's dessert without invitation." she smacked at his hand and ate her spoonful quickly. He sat back and laughed.

"Is that an invitation Parkinson?" he asked lazily as he stretched. Pansy subtly surveyed every stretch of sinewy muscle and she felt herself dampen in the knickers at the sight.

"You never know Weasley, it might be." she smirked as she watched Florean bring out his order.

His eyes brightened in a childlike happiness. Florean also brought her her second banana split. She paid for Ron's dish and both of hers. He looked at her for one moment, as if to argue but her genuine smile stopped him. He had never seen Pansy Parkinson with anything less than an unimpressed scowl or entitled smirk on her face. When she smiled, really smiled, she was absolutely beautiful. It almost made you forget what an uptight, egotistical, elitist swot she was. Ron began to wonder if there wasn't more to this spoiled Pureblood Princess than her outside exterior bitch.

"So Pansy, what have you been up to since we all fought to our near deaths?" he asked, looking at the girl, gorging herself on the chocolate side of her split. She looked at him and then took a heaping bite.

"Being unfairly married off to a Greek wizard I've never met." she answered simply. Ron looked at her to gauge her seriousness and then looked down into his ice cream when he read the expression on her face.

"Your parents fashioned you a marriage contract? I thought some upper class pureblood parents were coming around to letting go of that idea? I mean Malfoy just got engaged to Hermione for Merlin's sake, with a Malfoy family heirloom ring." Ron said, looking at Pansy. She stirred her melting ice cream pensively.

"Well, some have loosened up, others have lulled their daughter into false hope long enough to finish it. Turns out they've had me pegged for this wizard since we were fourteen. So even though I'm of age I've got to go through with it. _Unless_ I get pregnant with another man's child." she said, staring down into her treat. Ron stared at her.

"They can't do that. Talk to Hermione. She studied Magical Law surely she can help you." Ron answered. Pansy nodded.

"I've already talked to her. She's poured over the contract and it's iron clad. I either marry him, or lose my inheritance. Unless I can get pregnant with someone else's baby before my mum shoves me down the aisle." she whispered, not meeting his eyes.

"That's horrible. I can't imagine." he said, touching her unoccupied hand. She looked up at him. She then looked down at his half finished ice cream.

"What would you do if I kissed you Weas- I mean Ron?" she asked, curling her fingers under his hand. He smiled at their fingers.

"I think I might like that, a lot." he said, looking at her, looking at their hands.

"Me too." she whispered as she leaned across the table to kiss him innocently. She pulled away and licked her lips. She loved that he tasted like chocolate. She looked down into her lap until he used his large hand to force her chin upward.

She looked up at him and smiled shyly. He leaned over the table this time and kissed her sweetly. She smiled against his lips and licked them to get more of the chocolate taste off them. He chuckled and pulled away, smiling his trademark lopsided grin.

"So, where do we go from here?" she asked, looking down to see a small tenting problem on his pants. He brushed a hand across his lap to adjust himself but he looked at her seriously.

"My flat is just a few blocks from here. You look like you need a redheaded dessert " he whispered, taking her hand more firmly. Pansy smiled and stood.

"Alright, let's go." she said, letting him lead her through the alleyway.


End file.
